


Forget About All That

by Fandompuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Flut, Implied Smut, Love, M/M, Oneshot, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Summary: After a hard day at work, Percy needs a way to relax.Fortunately, Oliver knows just the thing.





	Forget About All That

“Bloody portkeys...” Percy mumbled as he tumbled into the room in a flurry of ash and emerald flames. He tripped over his robes while attempting to sling his satchel off. “Bollocks!” He exclaimed as his trailing robes dragged ash onto the immaculate carpet. 

“Lovely to see you too,”

Percy looked up, pushing his horn-rimmed glasses up his nose and hastily straightening his tie. “Oliver!” He exclaimed, shifting on his feet. “I thought... Aren’t you... training?”  
Smiling fondly, Oliver walked towards his dishevelled boyfriend. “Finished early, Perce, and you’re late home,” he murmured, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. He trailed his calloused hands slowly over his back. “Now what was that about portkeys?”

Percy sighed softly, closing his eyes and relaxing into Oliver’s strong embrace. He leant forwards and rested his chin on the top of his lover’s head. “Mundungus Fletcher,” he mumbled softly, letting Oliver guide him over to the couch. He hummed softly as he rested his head on Oliver’s lap, rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing gently when Oliver began to stroke his curly auburn hair. “He’s been accio-ing muggle rubbish out of bins and making contraband portkeys... they don’t work of course... one gentleman wanted to take his son to see their gran up in Glasgow, but they ended up somewhere in the middle of Manchester.... we had to modify seven muggle memories from that incident alone...”   
As he spoke he loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. “And there are still old biddies petitioning to make flying carpets legal again- they’re just not practical, Oliver! Ridiculously expensive, not to mention unsafe. Almost all carpets needed the guard charms to be added manually, and some witches and wizards just aren’t competent enough to do so,” 

“So bad day at w-” Oliver began  
“And don’t even get me started on Debora!”   
“I get it, Perce, Mundungus can burn in Hell, you can’t stand flying carpets, and if Debora goes on about her roses one more time you may actually hex her,” 

There was a brief pause as Oliver watched him fondly, and Percy shut his eyes, before Oliver broke the gentle silence. “Go and have a hot bath love,” he murmured softly, helping him up. “I’ll be waiting for you when you’re done, and I’ll give you one of those massages, because I know for a fact you’ve got a knot in your neck from looking over your papers all day,”  
Percy opened his mouth to protest but then shut it, nodding. “Okay,” he said softly, standing up. 

Three quarters of an hour later, the bedroom door creaked open as Percy slid in, a towel slung low around his hips he. He smiled softly at Oliver, pulling on some pyjama pants.   
“Come on, Perce,” Oliver murmured, patting the bed. “On your tummy.”  
Nodding, Percy clambered on the bed, rolling onto his stomach eagerly. He felt Oliver’s strong knees on either side of his hips, and hummed when he felt him sit back onto his rear. Cool oil drizzled down onto his back, trickling from the tip of Oliver’s wand. Percy shuddered. “Cold.” He whispered.   
“Patience, love,” Oliver grinned, and Percy nodded in response. The oil, which smelled vaguely of lavender, pooled between Percy’s shoulder blades, and cascaded to the small of his back.   
Deciding there was plenty there, Oliver began to rub, starting with Percy’s neck.   
“O-oh....” Percy groaned at the feel of Oliver’s thumbs rubbing away the knots in his neck.   
“Good?”  
“Very... keep going there for a bit.”   
Oliver smiled softly to himself, doing as he asked. “Relax Perce,” He hummer gently. “Forget about Mundungus...”   
He lowered his hands to his shoulder blades.   
“Forget about flying carpets...”  
He rubbed his shoulders in bold, deft swipes.  
“Forget about Debora...”   
He dipped his hand to his lower back. 

Percy let out a strangled mewl. 

Oliver was glad Percy had his face shoved into the pillow in front of him. A ruddy blush grazed his cheeks, spreading to his neck and ears. He felt need and want pooling in the pit of his stomach, purely from the delicious sounds Percy was trying so hard to hold back. He shifted slightly and the redhead hummed quietly.   
“That was lovely,” he said, voice a little dreamy. “Thanks, Ol,”

Securing his glasses safely on his nose, he took a good look at Oliver’s face (now that it wasn’t all blurry). Percy’s ears went red; Oliver was kneeling on the duvet, cheeks pink, lip between his teeth and breathless.   
Percy hummed softly, moving to kiss his lover firmly on the lips. “You know exactly how to make me relax.” He murmured gently between kisses. 

Lights dimmed, the boys fell backwards onto the bed, clinging to each other. It was as if they were trying to connect every inch of their skin in some way, shape or form. Pulling away from the fiery kiss, Oliver hummed, pushing Percy’s hair out of his eyes, before trailing his hands over the pale freckled torso. He smiled as Percy’s eyebrows tugged together as soft whimpers left his lips with every gentle touch. He kissed down to the waistband of Percy’s pyjamas, before kissing back up again.   
Groaning, Percy kissed Oliver heatedly, his tongue trailing over the Scot’s lip, before he nibbled it gently, eliciting a rumbling groan from deep in Oliver’s chest.   
“Percy, please...” he murmured desperately, his stormy grey eyes pleading.   
Grinning, Percy wriggled so he was on top of a writhing Oliver. He rutted his hips experimentally, watching for any tell tale signs that Oliver didn’t like this approach. 

There were no tell tale signs of this. 

-

Cocooned in a nest of blankets, Oliver cradled his overworked, but now considerably more relaxed boyfriend. Percy had nodded off shortly after their lovemaking, but the intimacy had lasted even until now. Tucked into Oliver’s chest, arm slung over his belly, with a leg crooked across his hip, Percy was comforted and relieved of his bad day at work. 

And he knew that waking up to Oliver’s rough morning voice and clingy morning cuddles would remind him of what he had to look forward to after hours in his office.


End file.
